docsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of Japan
]] Japan is a sovereign island nation located in East Asia. Japan comprises over 6,000 islands, the largest of which are Honshū, Hokkaidō, Kyūshū and Shikoku, together accounting for 97% of its land area. Japan lies in the Pacific Ocean to the east of China, Korea and Russia, stretching of the Sea of Okhotsk in the north and the East China Sea in the south to Taiwan. Japan is a unitary constitutional monarchy with an emperor and an elected parliament (the Diet). Japan has the world's tenth largest population, with about 128 million people. The Greater Tokyo Area, which includes the capital city of Tokyo and several surrounding prefectures, is the largest metropolitan area in the world, with over 30 million residents. A world leader in technology and machinery, Japan has the world's second largest economy by nominal GDP, is the world's fourth largest exporter and is the sixth largest importer. The characters that make up Japan's name mean "sun-origin", which is why Japan is sometimes identified as the "Land of the Rising Sun". The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to Japan: __TOC__ General reference ]] * Pronunciation: * Common English country name: Japan * Official English country name: Japan * Common endonyms: Nippon, Nihon * Official endonym: Nippon-koku * Adjectival: Japanese * Demonym(s): * Etymology: Name of Japan * International rankings of Japan * ISO country codes: JP, JPN, 392 * ISO region codes: See ISO 3166-2:JP * Internet country code top-level domain: .jp Geography of Japan ]] * Japan is: an island country of over 3,000 islands * Location: ** Pacific Ocean ** Northern Hemisphere and Eastern Hemisphere *** Asia **** East Asia ** Time zone: Japan Standard Time (UTC+09) ** Extreme points of Japan *** High: Mount Fuji *** Low: Hachiro-gata ** Land boundaries: none ** Coastline: 29,751 km * Population of Japan: 127,433,494 people - 10th most populous country * Area of Japan: - 62nd largest country * Atlas of Japan * Addressing system in Japan * Historic provinces of Japan * Japan Standard Time Environment of Japan ]] * Climate of Japan ** Global warming in Japan * Environmental issues in Japan * Ecoregions in Japan * Energy in Japan * Geology of Japan * National parks of Japan * Protected areas of Japan * Tsunami * Wildlife of Japan ** Flora of Japan ** Fauna of Japan *** Birds of Japan *** Mammals of Japan Geographic features of Japan ]] s of Japan]] * Glaciers of Japan * Islands of Japan * Lakes of Japan * Mountains of Japan ** Volcanoes in Japan * Rivers of Japan ** Waterfalls of Japan * Three Views of Japan * Valleys of Japan * World Heritage Sites in Japan Regions of Japan , Japan]] The four main islands of Japan are: *Hokkaidō *Honshū *Kyūshū *Shikoku Major regions of Japan include: * Hokkaidō (the island of Hokkaidō and nearby islands, largest city Sapporo) * Tōhoku region (northern Honshū, largest city Sendai) * Kantō region (eastern Honshū, largest cities Tokyo and Yokohama) * Chūbu region (central Honshū, including Mt. Fuji), sometimes divided into: ** Hokuriku region (northwestern Chūbu) ** Kōshin'etsu region (northeastern Chūbu, largest city Nagano) ** Tōkai region (southern Chūbu, largest city Nagoya, Hamamatsu, and Shizuoka) * Kansai or Kinki region (west-central Honshū, largest cities Osaka, Kobe, and Kyoto) * Chūgoku region (western Honshū, largest city Hiroshima, and Okayama) * Shikoku (island, largest city Matsuyama, and Takamatsu) * Kyūshū (island, largest city Fukuoka) which includes: ** Ryukyu Islands, including Okinawa Ecoregions of Japan Administrative divisions of Japan * Administrative division types ** Regions of Japan (unofficial) *** Prefectures of Japan **** Subprefectures of Japan ***** Districts of Japan ****** Municipalities of Japan ******* Wards of Japan Prefectures of Japan in ISO 3166-2:JP order and the regions of Japan.]] From north to south (numbering in ISO 3166-2:JP order), the prefectures of Japan and their commonly associated regions are: Karafuto, a portion of the island of Sakhalin north of Hokkaidō (not shown on the map), was part of Japan from 1907 until World War II. The entire island is now governed by Russia, but some Japanese people claim Karafuto is still part of Japan. Municipalities of Japan of Japan]] * Cities of Japan ** Capital of Japan: Tokyo ** Cities designated by government ordinance ** Cities, by population * Towns of Japan * Villages of Japan Demography of Japan : Main article: Demographics of Japan * Aging of Japan Government and politics of Japan , 125th Emperor of Japan]] , the former Prime Minister of Japan]] : Main article: Government of Japan and Politics of Japan * Form of government: parliamentary multi-party representative democratic constitutional monarchy * Capital of Japan: Tokyo * Elections in Japan ** (specific elections) * Imperial House of Japan (Imperial family) ** Imperial Guard of Japan ** Imperial Household Law ** Imperial Household Agency * Civil service of Japan * Japanese public corporations * Independent administrative institutions of Japan * Political parties in Japan * Government-business relations in Japan * Human rights in Japan * Mass media and politics in Japan * Monetary and fiscal policy of Japan * Political funding in Japan * Political scandals of Japan * Political extremism in Japan * Taxation in Japan * Health care in Japan * Social welfare in Japan Branches of the government of Japan Executive branch of the government of Japan , office and residence of the Prime Minister.]] * Symbol of state: Akihito, Emperor of Japan ** Emperor has no executive authority, but is treated as a head of state under diplomatic protocol ** Controversies regarding the role of the Emperor of Japan ** Emperors of the past * Head of state: de facto head of state of Japan is the head of government, the Prime Minister (see below) * Head of government: Yukio Hatoyama, Prime Minister of Japan ** Kantei (Office and residence of the Prime Minister) ** Prime Ministers of the past * Cabinet of Japan * Ministries of Japan ** National Public Safety Commission ** Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications ** Ministry of Justice ** Ministry of Foreign Affairs ** Ministry of Finance (Japan) ** Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology ** Ministry of Health, Labour and Welfare ** Ministry of Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries ** Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry ** Ministry of Land, Infrastructure and Transport ** Ministry of the Environment ** Ministry of Defence Legislative branch of the government of Japan ]] * Diet of Japan (bicameral legislature of Japan) ** House of Councillors ** House of Representatives of Japan * National Diet Building Judicial branch of the government of Japan * Judicial system of Japan * Supreme Court of Japan Foreign relations of Japan * Diplomatic missions of Japan * Foreign aid institutions of Japan * Foreign policy of Japan * Japan's non-nuclear policy * Japan-United States relations * Whaling in Japan International organization membership Japan is a member of: *African Development Bank Group (AfDB) (nonregional member) *Asian Development Bank (ADB) *Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) *Asia-Pacific Telecommunity (APT) *Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) (dialogue partner) *Association of Southeast Asian Nations Regional Forum (ARF) *Australia Group *Bank for International Settlements (BIS) *Colombo Plan (CP) *Council of Europe (CE) (observer) *East Asia Summit (EAS) *European Bank for Reconstruction and Development (EBRD) *European Organization for Nuclear Research (CERN) (observer) *Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO) *Group of Five (G5) *Group of Seven (G7) *Group of Eight (G8) *Group of Ten (G10) *Group of Twenty Finance Ministers and Central Bank Governors (G20) *Inter-American Development Bank (IADB) *International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA) *International Bank for Reconstruction and Development (IBRD) *International Chamber of Commerce (ICC) *International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO) *International Criminal Court (ICCt) *International Criminal Police Organization (Interpol) *International Development Association (IDA) *International Energy Agency (IEA) *International Federation of Red Cross and Red Crescent Societies (IFRCS) *International Finance Corporation (IFC) *International Fund for Agricultural Development (IFAD) *International Hydrographic Organization (IHO) *International Labour Organization (ILO) *International Maritime Organization (IMO) *International Mobile Satellite Organization (IMSO) *International Monetary Fund (IMF) *International Olympic Committee (IOC) *International Organization for Migration (IOM) *International Organization for Standardization (ISO) *International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement (ICRM) *International Telecommunication Union (ITU) *International Telecommunications Satellite Organization (ITSO) *International Trade Union Confederation (ITUC) *Inter-Parliamentary Union (IPU) *Latin American Integration Association (LAIA) *Multilateral Investment Guarantee Agency (MIGA) *Nuclear Energy Agency (NEA) *Nuclear Suppliers Group (NSG) *Organization for Economic Cooperation and Development (OECD) *Organization for Security and Cooperation in Europe (OSCE) (partner) *Organization for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons (OPCW) *Organization of American States (OAS) (observer) *Pacific Islands Forum (PIF) (partner) *Paris Club *Permanent Court of Arbitration (PCA) *South Asian Association for Regional Cooperation (SAARC) (observer) *Southeast European Cooperative Initiative (SECI) (observer) *United Nations (UN) *United Nations Conference on Trade and Development (UNCTAD) *United Nations Disengagement Observer Force (UNDOF) *United Nations Educational, Scientific, and Cultural Organization (UNESCO) *United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees (UNHCR) *United Nations Industrial Development Organization (UNIDO) *United Nations Institute for Training and Research (UNITAR) *United Nations Relief and Works Agency for Palestine Refugees in the Near East (UNRWA) *Universal Postal Union (UPU) *World Confederation of Labour (WCL) *World Customs Organization (WCO) *World Federation of Trade Unions (WFTU) *World Health Organization (WHO) *World Intellectual Property Organization (WIPO) *World Meteorological Organization (WMO) *World Tourism Organization (UNWTO) *World Trade Organization (WTO) *Zangger Committee (ZC) Law and order in Japan : Main article: Law of Japan * Attorneys in Japan * Capital punishment in Japan * Civil Code of Japan * Constitution of Japan * Criminal justice system of Japan * Crime in Japan * Juries in Japan ** Organized crime in Japan * Human rights in Japan ** Freedom of the press in Japan ** Freedom of religion in Japan ** LGBT rights in Japan * Law enforcement in Japan * Penal system of Japan * Public order and internal security in Japan Military of Japan : Main article: Military of Japan * Japan's non-nuclear policy * Japan Self-Defense Forces ** Army of Japan: Japan Ground Self-Defense Force ** Navy of Japan: Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force ** Air force Japan: Japan Air Self-Defense Force * Military history of Japan * National security of Japan History of Japan in armour]] : Main articles: History of Japan, Timeline of Japanese history, and Current events of Japan * History of Japan by year * History of Tokyo * Japanese nationalism * Military history of Japan ** Samurai ** Shogun ** Ninja ** Japanese militarism ** Pacific Ocean theater of World War II *** Attack on Pearl Harbor *** Kamikaze *** Atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki *** Surrender of Japan *** Aftermath of World War II: Occupation of Japan ** Naval history By period * Paleolithic * Jōmon period * Yayoi period * Kofun period * Asuka period * Nara period * Heian period * Kamakura period ** Mongol invasions of Japan ** Kemmu restoration * Muromachi period ** Nanboku-chō period ** Sengoku period * Azuchi-Momoyama period ** Nanban trade * Edo period ** Bakumatsu * Meiji period ** Meiji Restoration *** Empire of Japan * Taishō period ** Japanese expansion (1941-1942) ** Japan in WWI * Shōwa period ** Japanese militarism ** Occupation of Japan ** Post-Occupation Japan * Heisei period Culture of Japan : ''Main article: Culture of Japan * Japanese aesthetics * Japanese calendar * Customs and etiquette of Japan ** Japanese tea ceremony * Funerals in Japan * Gambling in Japan * Japanese martial arts * Media in Japan ** Digital television in Japan ** Pornography in Japan * Japanese mobile phone culture * Japanese philosophy * National symbols of Japan ** Imperial Regalia of Japan ** Imperial Seal of Japan ** Flag of Japan ** Kimi Ga Yo ** National anthem of Japan * National Treasures of Japan * Public bathing ** Onsen ** Sentō * Popular culture in Japan ** Cuteness in Japanese culture * Prostitution in Japan * Records of Japan * Japanese values * Westernization ** Americanization * World Heritage Sites in Japan Architecture of Japan district of Yokohama, featuring the Landmark Tower and surrounding buildings.]] * Buddhist temples in Japan ** Daitoku-ji ** Tōdai-ji ** Yakushi-ji * Castles in Japan ** Heian Palace ** Himeji Castle ** Nijō Castle ** Osaka Castle * Housing in Japan * Shinto shrine Art in Japan * Art in Japan ** Calligraphy • Dogū • Dōtaku • Haniwa • Japonisme • Kagami • Kakemono • Kanō School • Magatama • Manga • Origami • Imari porcelain • Pottery • Traditional Pottery • Ukiyo-e • Yamato-e * Cinema of Japan ** Anime ** Studio Ghibli *** Directors - Shōhei Imamura • Takeshi Kitano • Hirokazu Koreeda • Akira Kurosawa • Takashi Miike • Hayao Miyazaki • Kenji Mizoguchi • Mikio Naruse • Nagisa Oshima • Yasujirō Ozu • Isao Takahata *** Films - Godzilla • In the Realm of the Senses • Kagemusha • Rashōmon • Ring • Seven Samurai * Literature of Japan ** Japanese writers ** Kojiki ** Nihonshoki ** Tale of Genji ** Japanese literary genres *** Monogatari *** Haiku *** Waka * Music of Japan ** Koto ** Shakuhachi ** Shamisen ** Taiko ** Gagaku ** Enka ** Jpop ** Karaoke * Theatre in Japan ** Kabuki ** Bunraku ** Noh ** Kyōgen Cuisine of Japan for sale]] * Examples: ** Bentō ** Daikon ** Mochi ** Ramen ** Sake ** Sashimi ** Sushi ** Tempura ** Wasabi * Japanese dishes * Japanese snacks Cultural icons of Japan ]] * Bonsai * Japanese dragon * Japanese gardens * Geisha * Karate ** Black belt * Kimono * Ninja * Rising Sun Flag * Sakura * Sumo * Sushi Fashion in Japan s.]] * Clothing of Japan ** Geta ** Hakama ** Kimono *** Furisode *** Yukata ** Okobo ** School uniforms in Japan ** Tabi ** Waraji ** Zōri * Japanese street fashion Holidays and festivals * Golden Week ** Shōwa Day ** Constitution Memorial Day ** Greenery Day ** Kodomo no Hi * Hanami * Hina Matsuri * Momijigari * O-Bon * Setsubun * Tanabata Homes in Japan : Main article: Homes in Japan * Furnishings ** Butsudan ** Byōbu ** Chabudai ** Furo ** Futon ** Kamidana ** Kotatsu ** Ikebana ** Sudare ** Tansu ** Toilets in Japan ** Zabuton * Minka * Rooms ** Japanese kitchen ** Washitsu *** Fusuma *** Shōji *** Tatami (flooring) *** Tokonoma Language in Japan * Japanese language ** Historical kana usage ** Grammar ** Pronunciation ** Romanization of Japanese * Japanese dialects ** Kansai-ben ** Saga-ben ** Wasei-eigo (Japanese English) * Ryukyuan languages ** Amami ** Kikai ** Okinawan ** Kunigami ** Yoron ** Miyako ** Yaeyama ** Yonaguni * Foreign Variations ** Franponais ** Engrish * Writing systems of Japan ** Kanji ** Hiragana ** Katakana ** Furigana People of Japan * Ijime * Japanese celebrities * Japanese diaspora * Elderly people in Japan * Japanese family structure * Homosexuality in Japan * Japanese names * Women in Japan Ethnicity in Japan * Ethnic minorities in Japan * Ainu people * Burakumin * Dekasegi * Ryukyuan people * Yamato people Stereotypes * Geisha * Freeter * Hikikomori * Kogaru * Otaku * Yakuza * Burakumin Religion in Japan * Buddhism in Japan ** Nichiren Buddhism ** Shingon ** Tendai ** Pure Land Buddhism ** Zen * Shinto * Christianity in Japan ** Protestantism in Japan ** Roman Catholicism in Japan ** Japanese Orthodox Church * Judaism in Japan * Islam in Japan * Neo-Confucianism in Japan * Shinshūkyō * Hinduism in Japan * Japanese Mythology Sports and games in Japan : Main article: Sports in Japan * Sports ** Aikido ** Baseball in Japan ** Football in Japan ** Kendo ** Professional wrestling in Japan ** Sumo * Traditional Games ** Go ** Shogi ** Mah-jong ** Hanafuda Economy of Japan : Main article: Economy of Japan * Economic rank, by nominal GDP (2007): 2nd (second) * Agriculture, forestry, and fishing in Japan * Automobile industry in Japan * Bank of Japan * Companies of Japan * Communications in Japan * Construction industry of Japan * Consumer electronics industry of Japan *Currency of Japan: Yen **ISO 4217: JPY * Department stores in Japan * Defense industry of Japan * Economic history of Japan * Economic relations of Japan * Financial system of Japan * Labor market of Japan * Manufacturing industries of Japan * Monetary and fiscal policy of Japan * Mining in Japan * Private enterprise in Japan * Research and development in Japan * Standard of living in Japan * Trade policy of Japan * Trade and services in Japan * Tourism in Japan * Transport in Japan Education in Japan ]] : Main article: Education in Japan and History of education in Japan * History of education in Japan * Japanese history textbook controversies * Juku (Cram School) * Language minority students in Japanese classrooms * Romanization of Japanese * School uniforms in Japan * Yutori education Structure of education in Japan * Elementary schools in Japan * Secondary education in Japan * Higher education in Japan Infrastructure of Japan ]] * Buildings and structures in Japan ** Tallest buildings and structures in Japan * Communications in Japan ** Internet in Japan * Energy in Japan ** Nuclear power in Japan * Health care in Japan * National parks of Japan * Transportation in Japan ** Airports in Japan ** Expressways of Japan ** National highways of Japan ** Shinkansen ** Tokyo Metro ** Rail transport in Japan * Water supply and sanitation in Japan Science and technology in Japan Kibo, the largest module for the International Space Station]] * Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency * Research and development in Japan * Japanese robotics See also *Index of Japan-related articles *List of international rankings *List of Japan-related topics *Member state of the Group of Twenty Finance Ministers and Central Bank Governors *Member state of the United Nations *Outline of Asia *Outline of geography References External links ; Official * Kantei.go.jp—Official prime ministerial and cabinet site * Kunaicho.go.jp—Official site of the Imperial family. * Ministry of Foreign Affairs—Detailed papers on Japan's foreign policy, education programs, culture and life. * Shugi-in.go.jp—Official site of the House of Representatives * National Diet Library (English) ; Media * NHK Online * Kyodo News * Yomiuri Shimbun (English) * Asahi Shimbun (English) * The Japan Times ; Tourism *Japan National Tourist Organization * ; Other * CIA World Factbook—''Japan'' * Encyclopaedia Britannica's Japan portal site * Guardian Unlimited—''Special Report: Japan'' * * containing the 1889 and 1946 Constitutions Japan Category:Japan Category:Japan-related lists